


I'm in love with you. Completely and fully.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Frank Iero, Asshole Gerard Way, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Frank Iero, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Asshole Frank gets knocked up by asshole Gerard.





	I'm in love with you. Completely and fully.

Frank Iero shoved me against my locker, his face an inch mine. I stared into his eyes, my nose bleeding from the punch from him earlier.

"Stay out of my way, Way"he snarled 

"Or what?"i snapped back, shoving him off. He jumped on me, landing on a heap of limbs as he wrapped his hand around my throat. 

"Such a fucking asshole"he spat as i dug at his hands, my hands reached for his throat, catching on his shirt button as ripping a few open. We both froze. Frank Iero was a man, yes. So why did he have breasts? He jumped off me, running into the boys bathroom as i caught my breath. I got up and went into the bathroom, kicking open the lock on the stall.

"The fuck did you let me fight you for?"i snapped as i watched him pull on a hoodie.

"Why the fuck wouldnt you? Im a man you asshole"he growled

"Not phys-"

He tackled me again, his face red in angry. 

"Shut the fuck up"he growled, his face an inch from mine. My body was vibrating with anger, my mind fuzzy as i shoved him off. He held on tighter, fisting a hand into my hair.

"Fucking hit back"he shouted before i rocked my hips against his, my hard on obvious in my slacks.

"What the fuck?"he whispered, confusion clear on his face before i kissed him, turning us over when he was frozen in shock. He kissed back roughly, gripping at my hair. I pulled away to drag him up and into a stall, pushing him against it as soon as it shut. I kissed him roughly again as his hands worked on my slacks. I broke the kiss to turn him around, pressing him roughly into the door as i pushed at his slacks and boxers. He spread his legs for me, 

"Condom?"

"The fuck would i have a condom for you fucking asshole, just fuck me"he growled. I pushed down my boxers, positioning myself against his vagina before pushing in, gasping as he moaned. 

"Shit, oh shit youre big"he mumbled as i started thrusting, i gripped at his hips more, fucking in quick and deep as he whined against the door.

"Dont cum in me"he gasped out, before i moved to shove two fingers in his mouth roughly, pushing until he gagged and whined. I moaned and slid my hand my hand down to rub his clit as i kept my spare hand in his mouth.

"Fucking whore, thats all you are, Iero. Didnt even fucking question it did you?"i growled, he was whining against my fingers, pushing back as i thrust before he was clenching around me, biting on my fingers roughly. I pulled out immediatly, turning him round and shoving him on his knees, taking in his tear stained face and swollen mouth as i emptied my load over his face.

"Open"i moaned before shoving in between his lips, rocking my hips quickly as he sucked me dry. I pulled away and did up my slacks as Frank spat into the bowl, grabbing some tissues to clean his face before doing up his slacks. He looked at me nervously, chewing on his swollen lip before i leaned in and kissed him softly 

"Can you not tell anyone im trans?"he whispered when i pulled away.

"I wont. Later Frank"i winked as i opened the door, leaving the bathroom stall. Instead of Frank shoving me when we passed eachother later on, hed wink and smirk. It was two days later when Frank grabbed my hand in the empty hallway and dragged me into a stall, dropping his slacks within seconds. It became routeen then, us fucking in the bathrooms everyday. Sometimes more than once. It was always rough and desprate and afterwards wed share a few kisses and whispers. Than was until I swung open my front door to see Frank, dressed in all black and tear stained.

"Can we go for a walk?"he sniffed, avoiding my eyes. I nodded slowly, pulling the door shut as i followed him down the path.

"Whats wrong Frankie?"

"Im pregnant"he whispered softly, kicking the stones.

"Its yours"he added softly, i sucked in a breath. My heart landing in my stomach as i reached over to take his hand. He held it loosly, sighing.

"Im keeping it"he whispered 

"You dont have to be involed or-"

"I will be. Every step of the way"

So the next week, when Frank would drag me into the bathrooms. It wasnt for some rough sex, it was to rub his back gently as he threw up. 

It was a year later when it became less about sex, and more about love. We didnt live together, Frank lived at his mothers as I worked and went to school, then at night id tiptoe into the nursery to watch Frank feed her, or to watch them both sleep. The first time i told Frank i loved him, he had our daughter attached to his breast and vomit on his shirt. His hair was knotted and greasy. I watched his whisper to our child, and it slipped out.

_"im in love with you. Fully and completely. Thank you for everything you do."_

he had grinned and held out his hand for me to take. 

 _"I love you. Thank you for everything you do for us"he whispered_.

 


End file.
